Let $A = (1,0),$ $B = (4,3),$ and $C = (p,q)$ be three points on the parabola $y = -x^2 + 6x - 5,$ where $1 \le p \le 4.$  Find the largest possible area of triangle $ABC.$
Explanation: We have that $q = -p^2 + 6p - 5,$ so by the Shoelace Theorem, the area of triangle $ABC$ is
\begin{align*}
&\frac{1}{2} |(1)(3) + (4)(-p^2 + 6p - 5) + (p)(0) - (0)(4) - (3)(p) - (-p^2 + 6p - 5)(1)| \\
&= \frac{1}{2} |-3p^2 + 15p - 12| \\
&= \frac{3}{2} |p^2 - 5p + 4| \\
&= \frac{3}{2} |(p - 1)(p - 4)|.
\end{align*}Since $1 \le p \le 4,$ $|(p - 1)(p - 4)| = (p - 1)(4 - p),$ so we want to maximize
\[\frac{3}{2} (p - 1)(4 - p).\]The maximum value occurs at $p = \frac{5}{2},$ so the maximum area is
\[\frac{3}{2} \left( \frac{5}{2} - 1 \right) \left( 4 - \frac{5}{2} \right) = \boxed{\frac{27}{8}}.\]